


Dozing Off

by JulyStorms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyStorms/pseuds/JulyStorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't bother to knock. Knocking was polite, and he wasn't feeling especially polite, so he yanked her door open and said, "Stop wasting candles, shitty-glasses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dozing Off

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I might be addicted to the sleepy levihans. I'm only sorry that I'm not sorry. This is stupid gratuitous fluff for Sara/[trash-god](trash-god.tumblr.com).

Levi's usual route, from the washroom back to his personal quarters, took him by the rooms of everyone who was someone in the Scouting Legion. Petra, the first door on the left, was asleep. Auruo, who had the first room on the right, was also asleep, but talking loudly; it wasn't anything new.

Levi continued down the corridor and was pleased to see that even Mike and Ness were asleep.

Just before he reached his door—the last one on the right-hand side—he glanced to the left to see light coming out from under Hange's door.

"Idiot," he muttered to himself, and had his hand on the knob almost before he knew it.

She had spent the entire morning meeting blinking sleepily at the wall, and here she was still awake at almost midnight; her habit of staying up too late was going to end up getting her killed.

He didn't bother to knock. Knocking was polite, and he wasn't feeling especially polite, so he yanked her door open and said, "Stop wasting candles, shitty-glasses."

She didn't bother to respond, not even with a disinterested, "Hm."

It was unusual, but not unheard of; when Hange was overly focused on a task, she was oblivious to a lot of things, but when he peered around the doorway, he saw her bed, neatly made up, and Hange herself, sitting at her desk. Sort of. Slumped over her desk was more like it. His boots were quiet against the floor as he made his way over to her; she was asleep, one arm beneath her head, the other holding the quill she had been writing with. She was still fully dressed; her gear was in its usual corner, but the harnesses were all secured. And her glasses were still on her face, well on their way to slipping off her nose entirely.

She looked ridiculous, and, for a moment, he considered leaving her there, maybe draping a blanket over her shoulders, maybe taking her glasses off so they wouldn't end up bent or broken.

But Levi had known Hange long enough to know that within a few hours, her arm would fall asleep, and then she'd shift around, which would make her glasses would fall off her face. The sound of her glasses hitting the desk would wake her up. The confusion would last only a few minutes, and then she would yawn and stretch and pick up right where she'd left off. She'd probably finish her cold coffee, too, though only God knew how long it had been sitting on the corner of her desk. The thought made him wince.

He turned to her bed and pulled the blankets down to the foot of it before going back to the desk; Hange looked exactly the same: ridiculous. He carefully took her glasses off and set them next to her coffee cup, plucked the quill out of her hand and put it back in its stand, and then hoisted her up. She didn't make a sound until he put her back down again, this time on her bed where she belonged, but it was a small sound, something like a sigh, and he ignored it in favor of getting her jacket off of her before he let her head hit the pillows. When the jacket was draped over her desk chair, he worked on tugging off her boots; he placed them at the foot of her bed and then started unbuckling the harness straps.

He dumped them in her desk chair and pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair, satisfied that she would get a decent night's rest.

But she still looked ridiculous, her hair kinked from where it had sat in a ponytail for too long, a red spot on her forehead from where it had spent time in contact with the surface of her desk, and marks on her nose from her glasses. Levi almost wanted to smile at the sight of her; it was a hell of a lot better than hearing her sniffling behind her door after an expedition because someone had died that she had had a nice conversation with, once.

He pushed her hair back, trying to make it look at least a little normal, but his efforts were in vain, and he gave up, reaching to the end of the bed to pull her blankets over her.

He didn't bother to say good night. He went back to her desk and blew out the candle that had nearly burned to the end of its wick, instead.

The rough wood of her door was against his hand when she spoke, soft and sounding way too fucking pleased with herself: "Thanks, Levi."

He wondered how long she had been awake, but decided that asking her wasn't worth his time. There were some things he was better off not knowing.

"Go to sleep," he said; his eyebrows furrowed as Hange made an amused, sleepy sound. The door clicked closed behind him and he added, not sounding nearly as annoyed as he wanted to, "Idiot."


End file.
